La main à la patte
by Zreyta
Summary: Luke, qui a toujours adoré les animaux, est devenu vétérinaire. Son don à fait de lui un docteur très réputé... mais hélas surchargé...


La main à la patte.

La plupart des passions sont assez temporaire. Elles peuvent durer quelques jours, des mois ou même des années, mais rarement toute une vie il faut croire que tout les hommes se lassent toujours très vite de leurs activités.

Ainsi, il arrive parfois qu'une personne s'éprenne un jour totalement des plantes d'intérieur, qu'en l'espace de trois mois, elle dépense plus de 100 euros en pots, cache-pots, arrosoirs de tailles diverses et terreau pour orchidées et que 5 semaines après les derniers achats, cette passion soudaine retombe comme une mayonnaise ratée. Il n'en restera plus qu'un arrosoir délaissé et quelques plantes sèches. Un autre exemple est celui d'une certaine Flora, qui, un beau jour, se désintéressa très soudainement de sa passion pour la cuisine - au grand bonheur de ses proches.

Heureusement, il arrive que certaines passions durent toute une vie. Ce fut le cas de celle de Luke Triton.

Il avait toujours aimé les animaux, et ceux-ci le lui rendaient bien. Ils se calmaient en sa présence, se laissaient caresser et entamaient même parfois une conversation. Sachant qu'il avait cette affinité depuis sa naissance (son premier mot avait été « Cambrogne », le nom du chat de la famille), il semble naturel qu'il en ai fait son métier.

Et sachant qu'il était très doué, il semble naturel qu'à 36 ans, il ai disposé d'une très bonne réputation. On accourrait de tout Londres pour le consulter. Bien sûr, il en était très fer, mais hélas aussi très débordé.

Par un beau matin de mars, Luke Triton se réveilla et se rendit dans son cabinet. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle d'attente en passant, mais elle était encore vide il constata avec un certain agacement que le bureau de sa secrétaire, Lieve Texel, l'était aussi. La retardataire arriva quelques minutes plus tard, juste avant l'arrivée du premier patient – un certain Mr Plum, lu Luke sur sa liste. Lieve fit entrer l'homme avec un grand sourire et retourna à son bureau. Il était suivi par une énorme masse de chair recouverte de poils grisâtres. L'homme s'installa sans une parole et resta assis, immobile et silencieux, semblant attendre que quelque chose se passe.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Plum, commença Luke. Expliquez...

-Je ne m'appelle pas Mr Plum, répliqua aussitôt l'homme courroucé.

-Oh, désolé, c'est pourtant ce qui est indiqué sur ma liste... A quelle heure aviez vous rendez vous ?

-J'avais rendez-vous maintenant. Plume, ce n'est pas moi, c'est elle, et il pointa du doigt la chose grisatre qui remuait faiblement sur le sol. »

Luke fixa la masse inerte. Plume ? On aurait difficilement pu s'imaginer un nom moins approprié pour cette chose, à part peut-être « Gracieuse ». Mais il aimait tous les animaux et avait beaucoup de tact, aussi se retint-il de rire et demanda-t-il calmement :

« Et quel est le problème avec Plume ? (A ce moment, la cloche de l'entrée sonna : un nouveau client.)

-Mais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! C'est à vous de le découvrir non ?

-Je veux parler des symptômes.

-Ah ça, demandez le à ma femme ! Je n'en sais rien moi ! Si vous croyez que je n'ai que ça à faire que d'aller chez le vétérinaire pour soigner ce chien ! Je suis un homme qui travaille, moi, explosa l'homme.

-Moi aussi, failli répondre Luke, mais il se contenta d'ausculter la mal-nommée Plume et de lui prescrire un médicament (tout en comptant 2 sonneries de cloche annonçant des clients). Il fit sortir l'énervant personnage et son chien, réprimanda Lieve au sujet de « Mr. Plum » et reçu les prochains clients, une famille nombreuse de 4 enfants qui beuglaient dans tous les coins. Il les connaissait déjà la famille était habituée au cabinet, étant donné les tourments que faisaient endurer les quatre monstres à leur chat.

Effectivement, la mère arriva ensuite, épuisée, et annonça d'une voix morne :

« Alex a voulu « tester la force centrifuge » sur Flocon »

Le chat miaula faiblement. Alex et sa sœur Corinne rugirent et sautèrent sur la table d'auscultation. La cloche d'entrée retentit.

Pressé de faire sortir les quatre monstres de son cabinet, il fit une petite prescription au pauvre Flocon et le réconforta un peu puis il fit entrer la personne suivante, une vielle dame qui prétendait que son cocker faisait des tentatives de suicide. Suivi un perroquet, trois chats, deux chiens, un hamster et même une chèvre, qui avait une indigestion.

Ce fut une journée épuisante, et Luke rentra chez lui harassé. Flora le remarqua évidement tout de suite et le réconforta en ne lui préparant pas de bon petit plat : ils se contentèrent de manger de tartines. Il se coucha dans son lit, épuisé, et Flora vint se blottir contre lui il se retourna, l'embrassa, et le téléphone sonna.

Luke se cacha la tête sous son oreiller.

« Nooooon, soupira-t-il. Non, je n'ai pas envie, cette fois-ci je ne répondrai pas. »

Mais le téléphone continua, cruel, et Flora finit par déclarer qu'il valait mieux y répondre, au cas où.

« Si c'est un client, ajouta-t-elle, dis lui que tu es occupé et reporte !

-Compte sur moi, fit Luke. Je ne sortirai pas, pas cette fois-ci ! »

Il décrocha et resta quelques minutes au téléphone, pendant que Flora attendait dans la chambre. Quand il y re-rentra, il enfilait déjà sa veste. Flora le regarda, hésitant entre l'amusement et l'exaspération.

« J'en m'en doutait, dit-elle finalement en riant. Tu ne résiste jamais !

-Oui, tu me connais... »

Dans la rue plongée dans l'obscurité, il trouva facilement la seule maison ou il y avait de la lumière. Ce fut une dame qui lui ouvrit :

« Vous arrivez juste à temps, docteur, ça ne va plus tarder ! »

Il se précipita au chevet de la petite chienne qui soupirait, couchée, laissant apparaitre son gros ventre.

« Bonjour ma jolie, lui dit-il. Alors, c'est le grand jour ?

-Ouaf, répondit l'animal, très original. Et il recommença à gémir. »

L'accouchement fut très rapide. Bientôt, 5 adorables chiots se pressèrent dans un panier pour chien leur mère, soulagée, restait aupres d'eux.

Luke, passablement épuisé, s'écroulla dans un fauteuil et regarda en souriant la famille trouver un nom à chaque nouvel arrivant. La femme vint lui proposer un café, qu'il accepta avec gratitude.

« Merci mille fois, lui dit elle en lui tendant une tasse. Pour vous remercier, je vous propose de donner un nom à un des chiots, enfin, si vous voulez... C'est l'année de H, actuellement, donc...

-Je pense qu' « Hershel » serait parfait. Non ?

- Pourquoi pas ? fit la femme en riant »

Luke sourit. Voilà exactement pourquoi il aimait son métier.


End file.
